The legendary ones
by PrincessBulma20
Summary: Hi guys this is my first fanfiction i just want to know if you would continue reading this story, i have more chapters. Bulma and Vegeta and my two oc Roxy and Jake all saiyans
1. Chapter 1

**The leagenry ones.**

**16 years ago.**

**"Captin you can come in now your mate has had twin girls, odd colouring for saiyans tho"the doctor said "thank you doctor"Bardock replyed and went in to see his mate Shara, she smiled up at him with two little girls, he looked at them one had blue hair,eyes and a blue tail the other one had bright red hair,green eyes and a red tail.**

**He sat down next to his mate and held the one with red hair and looked down at her "well little ones you may have strange colouring but you have great power, your brothers will be happy to see you especally kakarott" the little baby just looked up at him with a big smile and her eyes shone with greatness.**

**He looked at his mate "any names?"he asked "well i thought of Bulma for the blue one and Roxy for the red one"she smiled Bardock nodded "yes they are perfect" he replyed.**

**Suddenly the door banged open and in came the king and queen, Bardock gave Shara Roxy and bowld before them "king Vegeta Queen Kelly" Bardock said repectfully "you may get up Captin"king Vegeta said and looked at the twin girls with wide eyes "Bardock do you know have your mate has given birth to the leagandy ones?"king Vegeta said in a whisper Bardock looked at the king in shock then looked at the girls "no i had no idear it never said about the colouring in books i have read"Bardock said.**

**The Queen went over to Shara and looked at the girls "well shara look at these beautiful girls and your looking well for just giving birth"sadi kelly "thank you Queen kelly" shara smiled.**

**3days later**

**"Ah my mate we can finally go home with our two girls"Shara said "yes and Raddaz n Kakarott have been waiting"replyed Bardock.**

**"Mummy daddy your home"squield a boy with pointy hair everywhere who is about 6 and there was another boy with long spiky hair taller about 10 "hello kakarott raddaz meet your sisters Bulma and Roxy"shara said with a smile the 2 boys looked at the girls in awh the 2 girls looked at them with curiosity there big eyes shining, Roxy put her hands out from Raddaz to pick her up Raddaz bent down n picked her up carefully and smiled down at her "hi little one im ur big brother Raddaz" Roxy giggled and gurgled at him.**

**later that night.**

***bang bang bang*"ok im coming" said Bardock in annoynce he opend the door and saw the king standing there Bardock bowed "king Vegeta"bardock said "captin get your girls and follow me we need to get them off planet before friza finds them he alread knows of them but not where"vegeta said in a rush bardock nodded and woke up the family they rushed to the space pods and put the 2 girls in there with kakarott, "now kakarott you must protcet your sisters the king of the planet we r sending you too is a good friend of mine you will be safe there"said the king "yes sir i will not fail you"said kakarott and off they went to planet Earth. **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**Presant day**

**2 beautiful girls are fighting in the GR there tail swishing fearcly kick,punch,knee "wow your getting good Bulma"Roxy said wipeing the blood from her mouth "thanxs Roxy" Bulma smiled *bang bang bang* "this better be good"Roxy mummbled as she opened the door "hi kakarott this better be important and not about food"said roxy Kakarott stood there laughing "no not this time i learned my lesson for that, the king wishes to see us it important"kakarott said "ok Gravity off"Roxy said and the 3 of them made there way too the thrown room.**

**They bowled to the king Roxy and Bulma knew he wasnt there dad, and looked up "ah here you are now girls as you know im not your real dad iv been told to look after you from your king and he has contacted me saying that its safe to go bk to ur planet"the king said with teary eyes Bulma walked up to him and gave him a hug "its ok dad we will be fine and we will contact you all the time" said Bulma smiling Roxy nodded "when do we leave"said Roxy "in about 20minuets your stuff is being capulized and put in the ship it should take you about 1week to get there"said King breafs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**1 week later.**

Roxy,Bulma and Kakarott looked outside there window at the red planet "wow so this is our planet, its beautiful" said Roxy "yeah this is planet vegeta" said Kakarott, Bulma looked at Kakarott "hey Kakarott whats our parents like"Bulma asked "well from what i remember they are really sweet and kind well our mother is our father is captain of the squad and our brother Raddaz he's alright can be a bit bossy but that was 16 years ago" Kakarott replied they just kept looking out getting closer until they entered the atmosphere.

**Not so far away.**

"my princes we will be landing in 20minuets"said Raddaz they nodded and strapped them selves in looking at the red orb "home sweet home" said Jake, vegeta just nodded and closed his eyes.

**On the planet.**

Roxy,Bulma and Kakarott got out of the ship and took in a deep breath and looking around people stopped and looked at them in shock Roxy was getting annoyed "WHAT stop looking at us never seen a female before" Roxy shouted and heard a laugh coming from behind, they all tuned to look who the offender was and saw a guy that looked identical to Kakarott "well you are differently my daughters, hi son" said Bardock, Bulma went up to him and gave him a hug as did Kakarott Roxy just stood there watching "whats wrong brat ain't you gonna give your old man a hug" said Bardock "don't worry about her she has trust issues" said Bulma in a sad voice Bardock looked at his daughter promising him self to find out what happened.

"come on lets go home the king has told me he wants you to attend a ball in honor of his sons coming back" Bardock said and they walked off.

5mins later a ship came down and out came 4 saiyans "nothing has changed"said vegeta "i know come on brother lets go home, Raddaz and napper you may go we will see you later at the ball" said Jake and they all flew off in different directions.

**At the kingdom.**

vegeta and Jake walked down the halls seeing slaves bow down as they walked past and went to the thrown room, they bowed down to there father and mother "ah my sons you have returned safely" said the king the queen gave them a big hug "yes father we have and stronger too" vegeta replied with a smirk "excellent my boys now go get ready your ball will be on in 2 hours" said the king they nodded and walked to there room to get ready.

**At the sons.**

Raddaz opened the door and walked in expecting the usual but what he came too was his brother with two of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, they all looked at Raddaz, Kakarott gave him a big hug while the girls just looked.

"Kakarott who are those girls"Raddaz asked looking at them "there our sisters Roxy and Bulma don't you remember holding Roxy" Kakarott smiled, Raddaz just looked in shock and Bulma went up and hugged him while Roxy just sat there and got up to get ready for this ball as did Bulma.

Raddaz just looked at Kakarott confused "something bad happened to her awhile back she has trust issues" explained Kakarott.

"Roxy you have to let it go move on"said Bulma, Roxy looked at her in anger "let it go, let it go! you have no idea Bulma i will not rest until i find him and kill him for what he did to me" Roxy said quietly and started to get ready Bulma just looked and shook her head and got ready too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

20 minutes before the ball.

Vegeta and Jake are almost finished getting ready in there saiyan armor royal blue with a red cape and gold tassels and looked at them-self in the mirror "looking good" said Jake to himself, the 2 royal's walked down the hall to the ball room the sound of music and people laughing could be heard the guards at the door bowed and opened the doors, every thing went quite and every one bowed as they walked to there parents "you may get up and enjoy your self's"said the king.

The sons got there in 10 minutes as they approached the door the guards looked at the 2 girls in awe and shock, Bardock coughed to get there attention the guards looked at Bardock seeing the angry captain they opened the door.

As they entered they heard gasps and whistles, Bardock led them to the king and queen bowing before them, girls followed in suit "you may get up now" said the king looking at the girls "ah girls how beautiful you look now, you were babies when i saw you last, i am king Vegeta this is my mate queen Kelly and my 2 sons Vegeta and Jake" the king said and the girls looked at the 2 boys and blushed seeing them stearin at them, "go and enjoy yourself's we will talk later"the king said they bowed and went off.

The king looked at his sons seeing them staring at the girls "you can stop drooling now" the king said making them blush "father who are they" asked Jake "well the red haired one is Roxy and the Blue one is Bulma they are the legendry ones"explained the king watching them as all the guys came over asking for a dance.

The girls sat there as all the guys kept asking for a dance looking at them with lust in there eyes, Roxy growled at them telling them to back off, "so what did you think of the princes" Roxy asked "Vegeta is so hot, Jakes alright, what about you"said Bulma "i think Jake is hotter he's taller too" Roxy said with a smirk Bulma just stuck out her tongue.

*ding ding ding* "its time for dinner" annouced the king so they got up and went to the table with food already on it, there glasses filled with some red liquid and sat down, the king stood up and cleared his throat "a toast to my boys making it back safely" said the king raising his glass the others followed and they began eating.

Jake who was sat next to Roxy started to feel Roxy shake a little he looked at Roxy seeing her looking at the door "hay are you OK" Jake whispered Roxy looked at Jake "no i need to get out of here now"Roxy said and got up walked to Bulma and grabbed her by the arm "come on Bulma we have to go now"Roxy said Bulma who had been chatting to Vegeta looked at Roxy confused and then saw the look on her face "ok ok im coming" and the 2 girls left just in time the doors slammed open to revel a lizard and a man with green hair, the king stood up and bowed before freiza "lord freiza what do we owe the pleasure of your visit" the king asked "i heard my pets were having a party so i thought i would come along thats not a problem is it?" asked freiza "ofcoures not"the king said and got up to sit down, freiza and zarbon followed.

zarbon saw Kakarott and smirked "ah Kakarott i see your back from earth but where are your 2 girl friends that red hair one was so fun to torture"zarbon asked licking his lips, it took everything not rip zarbon to shreds "i havant seen her since you took her as for the blue one she just disappired"Kakarott replied calmly "i was so sure they were the saiyans we was looking for if it wasn't for the fact they didn't have tails and they were weak" zarbon laughed "lord freiza you should of been there the red one never screamed once until i took her purity she was so tight and sweet i wouldn't mind another go on that to bad" zarbon said with disappointment, the sons new the truth about Roxy now and it took them all there stealth not to kill him.

To Bulma and Roxy

They sat there after hearing zarbon talk about her, Roxy had rage in her eyes she wanted to kill him for what he did to her, Bulma looked at her sister with teary eyes "im so sorry Roxy" Bulma said Roxy looked at her "don't be its not your fault he will pay for what he did" she said.

they just sat in silence for an hour until the door burst open and in came there dad and brothers, "Roxy are you ok why didnt you tell us"said Bardock Roxy laughed and looked at him "and what would you have done father try and kill him"Roxy growled, Bardock just looked down, "dont worry father ill be the one to kill him when the time comes"Roxy said i whisper.


End file.
